Misterios de una Ilución
by misterystars
Summary: Robin se encuentra cautivo,pero ¿Cómo es posible? Tratar de encontrarle sentido a su vida es algo q ha desechado por completo, ¿Cuál es la realidad?... Posiblemente esa chica d ojos esmeralda sea la clave de todo.
1. ¿Quién soy?

**Bueno, eh aquí con una nueva historia, realmente la escribí pensando un poco en que hacía falta información en otro de mis fics "Diario de un inocente" porque ahí solo eh llegado a escribir acerca de Cyborg y lo que él recuerda y está viviendo, sin embargo no mencionaba en ningún momento a Robin ni a Starfire debido a q para ellos tenía planeado una historia un poco más extraña (si eso es posible), pero igual sus vidas dan un giro en el que no había forma de incluirlos en la versión de Cyborg y por lo cual eh aquí la otra cara de la moneda…**

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, a propósito eh subido este fic aquí por q me recomendaron que mejor lo subiera en esta sección debido a q el area d comics stá más q abandonada, es más ahí stán mis otros fics (incluyendo la versión d Cybrg de la que les hablé) pero casi ni tengo comentarios, espero que eso cambie… (Se vale soñar).**

**RELATO 1: ROBIN**

**PREFACIO**

_-¡Despierta! – Escucho una voz, pero no hay nadie, solo la oscuridad que invade todo a mí alrededor._

_-Debemos llevarlo al hospital de inmediato – Ordena la voz de una joven, se escucha como si se encontrara justo a mi lado, intento verla, pero la oscuridad aún está presente._

_-¿Qué sucedió? – Otra voz, pero esta se escucha como si proviniera de una mayor distancia. Intento mover las piernas, pero siento la pesadez extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Lo siento, señorita, pero debe retirarse de inmediato…_

_-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Todos están muertos! ¡Necesito encontrar a mi madre! _

_-Nada puede hacerse – Responde fríamente la voz masculina _

-¿Qué ocurrió antes de eso?

-Intenta recordar lo que ocurrió antes, concéntrate…

_-¡Robin! – Escucho el grito alarmado de una chica. A mi alrededor la gente parece correr desesperada, pero no hay colores ni rostros, solo sombras que luchan por abrirse paso._

_Algo me golpeó intentando inmovilizarme, pero mi cuerpo intenta acudir al llamado de esa chica. Siento como mis brazos y piernas impactan contra algo una y otra vez hasta que mi atacante cae al suelo inconsciente, entonces me abro paso entre la multitud de sombras aumentando la velocidad hasta que mis piernas se detienen justo a lado de una sombra que al parecer se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y las manos sobre la cabeza, escucho un ligero sollozo por lo que bajo la mirada y entonces comprendí que se trataba de ella; mi cuerpo se hinca a su lado y mis brazos la rodean de forma protectora (¿qué significado puede tener esa sombra a la cual mi cuerpo se empeña en proteger?)_

_Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, desorientación, el sonido de pisadas acercándose, acompañadas por una risa burlona, un rayo de luz cegador, seguido por un adormecimiento en todo mi cuerpo…_

-¡No, no es suficiente! – Grita con euforia el enorme sujeto de ojos grises al tiempo en que sus enormes puños impactan violentamente contra la mesa metálica dejando unas profundas abolladuras

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y a mi mente le costaba enfocar un solo recuerdo, veía las sombras pasar, desaparecían y reaparecían una tras otra. Luché contra las redes de la inconsciencia que querían hacerme su prisionero, no iba a permitírselos porque de hacerlo a este sujeto no le costaría ningún trabajo acceder a mis memorias más ocultas a las cuales ni siquiera yo tengo acceso.

Mi vista, que hasta el momento había permanecido borrosa, se fue aclarando y fue cuando pude ver con incredulidad a la joven que se encontraba recargada en la puerta de la entrada. Su mirada la concentraba sobre algún punto invisible en el suelo, mantenía sus brazos cruzados, parecía no percatarse aún de que ahora yo la miraba. No realizó ningún movimiento por lo que me dediqué a contemplarla por un rato más, su largo cabello rojo se mantenía estático tras sus orejas y los pliegues de su vestido blanco caían como cascada sobre el suelo.

Frente a mí, el sujeto de ojos grises volvió a golpear la mesa y al no conseguir mi atención gruñó con voz ronca.

La chica realizó un leve cabeceo, la enfoqué con más atención intentando encontrar algo (una expresión, un cambio en su postura, algo) pero no mostraba signos de vida; parecía un ser inanimado postrado en aquél muro.

Pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos y entonces giró la cabeza en mi dirección, había algo diferente: "una pequeña curvatura en el borde de sus labios"

Repentinamente sentí su mirada sobre mí, ocasionando que mi cuerpo vacilara sin que yo pudiera entender, ¿por qué su rostro me parecía tan familiar?

Miré con atención sus ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda.

"No confíes en ella" me advirtió la voz, entonces volví a posar mi mirada en la chica. Mis piernas luchaban por incorporarse y correr tras ella, mis brazos deseaban rodearla pero ¿por qué?

-Es tu fin – Bufó el enorme bravucón de ojos grises, rápidamente volví la mirada en busca de la chica, pero había desaparecido.

-No pudiste descubrirlo – Una nueva silueta borrosa aparece y antes de caer inconsciente escuché una nueva voz reír detrás de mí…


	2. ¿Ilusión o realidad?

**ILUCIÓN:**

Tantos recuerdos, tantas voces que no logro reconocer. ¿Quién soy?, un criminal, tal vez.

Mi nombre: Richard Grayson

Profesión: Intento descubrirlo, la gente me señala como criminal, ¿será esa mi verdadera naturaleza?

Sinceramente hace mucho que abandoné mi búsqueda de una explicación lógica a todo esto, simplemente e aceptado el hecho de que una parte de mi existencia a sido borrada y que el buscar recuperarla es algo imposible porque ¿Cómo buscar algo que no conocemos? Es más, algo que ni siquiera estamos seguros de su existencia. Suena a locura ¿cierto?

Entre más meditaba solo conseguía toparme con la misma barrera, tal vez nunca descubra toda mi historia, pero creo conocer el inicio de esta locura, al menos una parte:

_El viento soplaba con furia estrellándose contra las hojas y los troncos de los árboles produciendo un sonido crescendo. _

_La ráfaga impacta contra mí cubriéndome de una fina capa de tierra y gotas de agua, de nuevo un escalofrió me indica que debo voltearme, miro mis manos las cuales se encontraban cubiertas por algo húmedo y brillante (¿Será lodo? Intento deducir)._

_Un trueno estremecedor se escucha a la distancia – La lluvia no tardará en descender – Articulo aún confundido e intentando recordar cómo fue que llegué a ese lugar. Doy un paso al frente y escucho el sonido de una rama partiéndose y el crujido de las hojas secas – Es un bosque – Me informa una voz en mi cabeza, me giro de nuevo y enfoco las frágiles y casi desnudas ramas de los árboles a mi alrededor._

_A unos cuantos metros de distancia logro ver un enorme lago cuyas aguas se encontraban casi completamente ocultas bajo una gruesa capa de algas de pantano -¿Qué más puedo perder? – Resoplo para mis adentros encaminándome hacia ese lugar._

_Me dediqué a caminar por la orilla intentando despejar mi mente – Tal vez algo de esto me ayudara a recordar – vuelvo a murmurar intentando mantener el equilibrio cuando al pisar el lodo mi pie resbaló y casi caigo. Sigo caminando e intento concentrarme en mis cavilaciones hasta que algo llama mi atención: "un bulto que flotaba apaciblemente sobre las aguas"_

_Siento un tremor invadir mi cuerpo - ¿Qué significado tiene esto? – Vuelvo a preguntarme, aguardo a que el tremor disminuya para poder controlar el movimiento de mis extremidades las cuales aún no parecen responder._

_El crujido de otra hoja me hace consiente del movimiento que ya habían comenzado a realizar mis piernas, me acerco al bulto y al estar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia observo las largas fibras que ondulan con el movimiento del agua. Un relámpago ilumina la escena durante una facción de segundo, lo suficiente para que logre observar el cuerpo de la chica que flota en el agua. Las fibras son iluminadas también por lo que logro saber que se trata de sus largos cabellos de un rojo intenso, sus ropas habían sido rasgadas, su piel se encontraba manchada con lodo y las algas parecían haberse enredado en sus muñecas y pies. Otro relámpago me permite observar la sustancia de mis manos – lodo y… - Mis piernas volvieron a dar marcha sin que yo se los hubiera ordenado, me adentre en el lago para estar más cerca de la joven, la miré de nuevo y mis brazos se adentraron en el agua para abrazarla y acercarla más a mí, su piel estaba helada (fue como tocar un hielo o un…) "no, ella no puede estar…" grita con frenetismo la voz en mi cabeza. _

_Tomé el cuerpo de la chica entre mis brazos, y al momento en que ambos habíamos salido del agua la recosté sobre un montón de hojas, me quité la camisa y la extendí envolviendo su cuerpo, le acaricié el rostro para limpiar el lodo, luego acerqué mi oído a su pecho para oír sus latidos "¡Está viva!" contestó con alivio la voz…_

Esos recuerdos son el único inicio que conozco y para ser sinceros se tratan de simples pesadillas las cuales recurren a mi mente cada vez que intento conciliar el sueño. Sean verdad o mentira no tengo nada más, aunque si hablamos con lógica considerando el hecho de que la gente me acusa de haber cometido un acto criminal, entonces podría yo suponer lo peor.

Lo sé, lo sé, mis palabras son confusas e irracionales, pero por más que lo intento siento que hay algo más que necesito descubrir…

&&&

-"La vida son sombras que pasan" – Cita la voz de la anciana, quien cierra el libro y lo coloca sobre la mesa a un costado de la mecedora en donde ella se hallaba sentada.

-Shakespeare – Se escucha una voz macabra acercándose lentamente. El viento azota en la ventana con fuerza, acción que ocasiona la caída y el rompimiento de un florero. El hombre de voz macabra levanta el libro que descansaba sobre la mesa, lo hojea intentando encontrar la página de la cita. La anciana, de largos cabellos plateados y ojos pequeños lo observa sin mucho interés cruzándose de brazos y adquiriendo una expresión frívola.

-¿Para qué has venido? – Pregunta la mujer recargando la cabeza y comenzando un movimiento para mecer la silla.

-Solo para asegurarme que nadie interferirá en mis planes

-Si sólo es por eso, entonces ya puedes marcharte, como dice Shakespeare "La vida son sombras que pasan". Creo tener la edad suficiente para percatarme de ello.

Intentas tomar en tus manos el destino de la humanidad, pero sin importar lo mucho que lo deformes, el final siempre será el mismo; nuestro camino es inquebrantable, no importa lo mucho que nos desviemos, siempre las almas volverán a encontrarlo.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Raven? – La anciana no respondió, cerró los ojos y dejó que el mecer de la silla la ayudara a conciliar el sueño que luchaba por apoderarse de ella – 70 años parece ser un tiempo muy largo, tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero…

-¿Has venido del pasado a advertirme?, ¿Temes a caso que una anciana de 96 años pueda arruinar tus planes?, ja, no me hagas reír – Bufó sin alterar la expresión de su rostro

-Como dices, la experiencia es algo invaluable, y tú mejor que nadie conoce las consecuencias por alterar algo establecido.

Has encarnado en tantos cuerpos, eres un alma condenada a permanecer atada a este mundo por toda la eternidad, tu cuerpo morirá cientos de veces, pero no tú esencia, ese es tu destino, es tu maldición. Tu sufrimiento en este mundo podría haber acabado hace tanto, pero…

-¿Deseas a caso ser condenado igual que yo?

- Yo lo que busco es formar mi propio camino. La humanidad será guiada a un futuro que antes hubiera sido imposible…

-"La vida son sombras que pasan", recuérdalo bien. Cuando un ser decide ir tras aquello que por nacimiento le ah sido negado, entonces no podrá encontrar otra cosa más que su perdición.

-Esa es una forma de verlo, pero en lo que a mí concierne… – El sujeto se hallaba justo a lado de la anciana, coloca el libro sobre la mesa realizando un movimiento grácil, saca una daga y apuñala a la vieja mujer - … cuando un ser decide ir tras lo imposible entonces ah dado un paso más en la evolución - Da media vuelta dispuesto desaparecer tras el mismo vórtice con el cual había llegado a este lugar, pero el sonido de un cristal al ser destrozado llama su atención, se gira encontrándose con los ojos agónicos de la anciana quien tropieza y cae de nuevo al suelo…

-"Toda acción tiene un precio"

-Pero ahora tú me darás la inmortalidad – Murmura con malicia pasando sus dedos entre los cabellos del cuerpo, ahora inerte, tirado frente a él…

&&&

-¿Desea algo más con su orden? – Pregunta amablemente una chica de piel aceitunada a un hombre alto que vestía un largo abrigo negro. El sujeto observa a la joven (como llevando a cabo una evaluación) sonríe descaradamente ante la pregunta, se recarga en el mostrador y hace una seña para que la chica acerque su rostro, ella se niega y se dispone a marcharse, acto seguido él le agarra el brazo impidiéndole alejarse…

-¡Suélteme! – Suplica con voz cortada. Me encuentro a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero rápidamente logro llegar hasta la escena y de un puñetazo hago retroceder al sujeto logrando también que este soltara a la chica.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a…? – Su mirada se paralizó lo que me permitió observar el color grisáceo de uno de sus ojos ya que un mechón le cubría el ojo derecho. Era robusto, tez pálida, y de cabello plateado (alborotado) – Ya veo – Respondió adquiriendo una posición de suma serenidad y burla - eres Richard Grayson, ¿cierto? – Retrocedí un par de pasos sin proponérmelo. Este sujeto, ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

No respondí, intenté mantener mi expresión seria esperando a que él continuara y preparándome ante cualquier posible ataque que pudiera llevar a cabo.

-No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto? – Evaluó mi mirada mientras adquiría una pose solemne - Que frustrante debe ser el no recordar nada – Bufó – Salir a las calles y que la gente te reconozca como un criminal sin saber el porqué.

Sientes agonía – afirmó - Bien, permíteme ayudarte con ese "pequeño misterio"– Hizo un gesto de inculpabilidad, después pasó su mano por la barbilla (en un gesto de meditación)

-¿De qué está hablando?, ¿Quién es usted? – Me miró sin ocultar la burla reflejada en su mirada.

-Dime, ¿qué se siente? – Respondió con toda familiaridad, como si ambos fuésemos viejos amigos. No esperaba una respuesta, simplemente deseaba prolongar el tiempo en busca de que yo pudiera mostrar algún tipo de emoción - ¿Qué se siente saber que en esas manos alguna vez estuvo la sangre de la chica a la que amaste? – Retrocedí de nuevo, completamente impactado – A puesto que no has conciliado el sueño en un largo tiempo, esas ojeras dicen mucho más de lo que crees, dime… - Hizo una breve pausa evaluando mi expresión; sonrió satisfecho al ver el terror que seguramente se reflejaba en mi rostro -¿Cuántas noches sin dormir pasaste tratando de descubrir el significado de esas pesadillas? – Los ojos se me abrieron como platos Lo sabía, este sujeto, ¿Cómo lo sabía? parecía conocer cada uno de mis secretos - bien te eh quitado esa preocupación, es tiempo de que aceptes que ahora no hay nada que nos diferencie. Ambos somos asesinos y ya no puedes esconderte más tras la máscara de la ignorancia - ¿Sangre? Rebusqué en mi mente, y como si alguien hubiera activado un proyector de película las imágenes de los recuerdos se proyectaban sin que yo pudiera bloquearlas…

…_Un relámpago ilumina la escena durante una facción de segundo, lo suficiente para que logre observar el cuerpo de la chica que flota en el agua. Las fibras son iluminadas también por lo que logro saber que se trata de sus largos cabellos de un rojo intenso, sus ropas habían sido rasgadas, su piel se encontraba manchada con lodo y las algas parecían haberse enredado en sus muñecas y pies. Otro relámpago me permite observar la sustancia de mis manos – lodo y…y… sangre… su sangre. _

_Un tercer relámpago me permitió observar la herida profunda localizada en uno sus costados a la altura de la caja toráxica…_

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no pude haber…! ¡Ella no fue…!

-¿Nunca has tenido uno de esos días en los que eres feliz solo por estar vivo, sabiendo que podrás alimentarte de la agonía de otra persona?

Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, pero creo que en la posición en que te encuentras no te queda más que aceptarlo.

Ya has cruzado la línea, ahora solo te queda un único camino… y soy yo…

&&&

**3 MESES DESPUÉS…**

-Medio día – Observo con impaciencia y por décima vez el reloj de mi brazo izquierdo.

En el altavoz se escucha a la vocera anunciando el arribo del siguiente vuelo. Una mujer alta de cabello castaño y tez blanca apresura a sus dos hijos los cuales sujetan una enorme cartulina amarilla en la cual había sido escrito el mensaje: "Bienvenido a casa, Papá"

-Ya es muy tarde, ¡¿Estás seguro, idiota, que tomó el vuelo B535?! – Preguntaba molesto un hombre de tez aceitunada, cabello rizado y que vestía con ropas elegantes, a alguien a través de su teléfono celular mientras caminaba histérico haciendo movimientos torpes con los brazos – ¡No me importa si tienes que contar otra vez tu estúpido chiste del ave y el motociclista, o si tienes que hacer de payaso, solo éntrenlos hasta que yo llegue! – Siguió gritando con euforia, su rostro fue adquiriendo un color rojizo que poco a poco se oscureció hasta llegar al morado por falta de aire, resaltaban las venas de sus sienes y sus ojos se encontraban ahora de un color rojo intenso - ¡¿Qué no te cabe entender que sin esos documentos el trato se acaba?! ¡Más te vale, por tu propia vida, que ese tal Chang llegue en este vuelo! – Amenazó y cortó la comunicación, alcancé a oír que murmuró algo como "Idiota incompetente" una vez que guardo el teléfono celular en una de las bolsas de su abrigo.

-¿Chang? - ¿No era a caso el nombre de la persona a la que yo esperaba?

De mi bolsillo izquierdo saqué una pequeña fotografía con el nombre escrito de la persona a la cual me habían mandado a recibir - ¿Profesor Chang? – Era todo lo que tenía escrito. El sujeto de la foto debía tener unos 68 ó 70 años aproximadamente, de tez pálida, rostro delgado, llevaba puesto un traje anti radiación blanco y usaba unos lentes (que parecían) de visión nocturna ¿Cómo se supone que reconocería a un sujeto así?, es decir, ¿Qué clase de loco abordaría un avión vistiendo de esa manera?, seguramente llegaría usando una vestimenta menos llamativa, ¿O, no?

-El vuelo B535 reporta un retardo ocasionado por los vientos huracanados cerca de la costa del pacífico, se les informa que este vuelo llegará en aproximadamente 30 minutos. Aerolíneas gótica les recomienda… - Anunció con pereza la vocera en el altavoz, el sujeto de piel aceitunada gruñó con desesperación, sacó su teléfono celular, marcó un número y con voz histérica ordenó - ¡Llama a ese bueno para nada y dile que la junta se cancela!... ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – Resopló con burla -¡Da el aviso o puedes temer por tu inútil cuello!...

_-_30 minutos más – Suspiré sin ánimos, me recargué sobre la columna de mármol localizada atrás de mí, saqué el pequeño comunicador plateado del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me dediqué a observarlo sin interés Solo deseaba tener algo para entretenerme pasé distraídamente mi dedo índice sobre la "S" dorada gravada en la tapa del artefacto y por un breve instante tuve el deseo de destruir el comunicador, repentinamente una ira inexplicable se había apoderado de mí, una ira en contra de ese pequeño símbolo…

-_¿3 meses? – Preguntó tristemente la pelirroja, noté como poco a poco la alegría escapaba de sus ojos, su semblante se notaba nostálgico, pero aún así intentó formar una reluciente sonrisa que ocultara bien sus sentimientos… y lo logró._

_Posiblemente de haberse tratado de otra persona hubiera logrado engañarla sin ningún problema, después de todo su primera reacción había durado apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de ser reemplazada por su sonrisa. _

_La contemplé sin preocuparme demasiado del tiempo transcurrido, un golpe en mi costado ocasionado por un sujeto que al parecer llevaba mucha prisa me ayudó a volver en sí._

_Ella ya no me miraba a mí, su atención la mantenía en el tablero de control del aeropuerto donde se encontraba el tiempo estimado de descenso de los aviones en las próximas horas – Cuando regreses… - Murmuró para llamar mi atención – Prometo recibirte con un delicioso platillo tradicional tamaraniano – Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía, poco a poco el sabor de mi último alimento comenzó a llenarme la boca, sentí como mi rostro palidecía y mi temperatura descendía a un ritmo exagerado… "Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa" repetía mi voz interna "¿Pizza?" la imagen de una pizza recién hecha y preparada con aceitunas negras invadió mi mente, entonces sentí como el estómago se me tranquilizaba y el color volvía a mi rostro… - Claro que tendré que ir cultivando los hongos, me pregunto dónde venderán aceite de resino, un poco de esa salsa oscura, un poco de su ácida y deliciosa bebida amarilla… ¿Cómo se llama? … mostaza, y un poco de… - Mi estómago volvió a retorcerse, imaginar esa pizza posiblemente no había sido una idea muy "brillante" _

_-No tienes porque molestarte, solamente… _

Un momento, ¿quién era esa chica?, ¿Por qué se encontraba presente en cada una de mis alucinaciones? Y más importante, ¿Por qué sus recuerdos habían asaltado mi mente sin que yo hubiese pensado en ella?

Sentí un punzante dolor en el pecho, fue entonces que fui consciente de un vacío el cual no lograba entender.

-Se les avisa que el próximo vuelo a Manhattan ah sido cancelado debido a… - De nuevo miré a mi alrededor, era el mismo aeropuerto, el sujeto histérico se encontraba ahora sentado en una banca, sus manos sujetaban un vaso grande de café…

La mujer alta con sus hijos también se encontraba sentada en otra banca, habían enrollado el cartel y lo mantenían bajo su resguardo.

-Es solo una alucinación – Murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza intentando volver a la realidad

-_¿En realidad piensas eso? _– Escucho el triste murmullo de una voz conocida, la voz de una chica

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? – Me dirigió una mirada llena de pesar, pero inmediatamente la desvió y rodeó su torso con los brazos.

-_¿No has considerado que tal vez… seas tú quien me sigue? _

-Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que ella había desaparecido, los sonido de mi entorno me ayudaron a comprender que ahora me encontraba despierto entonces, ¿Todo fue un sueño?

-¿Cómo ha dicho? – Me interroga un sujeto que se encontraba parado frente a mí, vestía un esmoquin de color café y corbata de moño, su cabello blanco, a la altura de los hombros, lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

Me incorporé de un salto y saludo al sujeto con un apretón de manos, era la persona a la que me habían mandado a recibir.

-Profesor Chang, es un gusto conocerlo…

Encaminé al profesor hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde un auto negro aguardaba por nosotros, una vez que el auto se había puesto en movimiento me dediqué a pensar más claramente en las palabras de la chica pelirroja. No tenían ningún sentido, me estrujé la sien en busca de algún recuerdo que pudiera darle un poco de lógica a todo esto, pero no conseguía más que invocar aquellas pesadillas en las que miraba con horror la sangre fresca en mis manos.

"Un pequeño recuerdo de los muchos que has perdido" murmuró fríamente la voz de mi cabeza, intenté ignorarla concentrándome completamente en el rugir del motor…

Nunca más volvería a invocar estas pesadillas, no tenía caso buscar lo inexistente y no tiene caso buscarle algún sentido a esta vida…


	3. Primer encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO:**

Pasaban de las 11 de la noche, tal vez de haber opuesto un poco más de resistencia Bárbara no hubiera podido "convencerme" de venir a ver este "espectáculo".

Me dediqué a observar sin interés el escenario, el maestro de ceremonias se encontraba dando la presentación para el siguiente acto el cual sería realizado por un ilusionista. La luz tenue me hizo consciente de que el largo discurso del presentador había llegado a su fin, la sala entera se encontraba ahora oculta tras una densa nube formada por hielo seco y la música era de etilo gótico. Por el rabillo del ojo miré como Bárbara se acurrucaba a mi lado dirigiéndome una mirada fugaz la cual desvió en cuanto una voz masculina retumbó con la ayuda de los amplificadores de sonido.

El ilusionista dio una leve introducción:

-_Desde principios de los tiempos el hombre a soñado en conocer todos los secretos que guarda el universo, los mayas realizaron diversos estudios de los cuales se obtuvieron adelantos realmente sorprendentes que nos ayudan al estudio de las constelaciones, estrellas, galaxias, etc._

_Pero tal vez una de las ambiciones más grandes del hombre sea el control sobre el tiempo. ¿Nunca han deseado poder regresar en la historia o acelerar algún acontecimiento?_

_Simplemente contemplamos a nuestro alrededor sin ser consientes que nuestra propia permanencia en el espacio es pasajera. Todo tiene un principio y un fin, la pregunta en este caso es: ¿Cuántos de ustedes han llegado a preguntarse acerca de lo que sucede después de que nuestro tiempo ah terminado?_

_Para este acto necesito de una persona que no le tema a la muerte… _

Todos los murmullos desaparecieron, las personas se miraban unas a otras (unas debatiéndose interiormente y otras sumiéndose lo más que les permitían sus asientos para no ser vistas en caso de que el ilusionista se viera en la necesidad de escoger a la "víctima"

-¡No es justo! – Se quejó Bárbara cruzándose de brazos – Este gigantón me tapa, eh estado levantando la mano desde hace cinco minutos, pero con este King Kong frente a mí nunca me van a ver

-Sabes – Respondió molesta una chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en el asiento al otro costado de Bárbara – Ese "King Kong" es mi novio, Frank. Así que más te vale retractarte o de lo contrario…

-¿Tu novio? – Murmuró, Bárbara, con tono inocente – Entonces, ¿Puedes decirle a tu novio que se quite esa estúpida gorra de la cabeza? - Las ignoré e intenté fingir un poco de interés en el espectáculo. Me las ingenié para acomodarme en el asiento y recargué mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano…

_-¿Ningún voluntario? – _Preguntó desanimado el Ilusionista_ – Ah, al fin una voluntaria – _Anunció emocionado señalando hacia una chica que vestía un largo vestido blanco y se abría paso hasta llegar al pie del escenario donde el ilusionista la esperaba sonriente ofreciéndole la mano derecha para ayudarla a subir a la plataforma_ – acércate, jovencita. Se ve que posees mucha fortaleza – _Declaró sonriente el ilusionista. La joven no respondió, agachó un poco la cabeza apenada mientras que sus manos jugueteaban con los pliegues del vestido; llevaba el cabello recogido y debido a la distancia a la que me encontraba no pude verle el rostro, pero algo en sus movimientos me parecía sumamente familiar por lo que me acomodé de nuevo en el asiento intentando enfocar la vista.

Recibí el fuerte impacto de un envase de refresco, entonces miré a mi lado donde Bárbara y la chica rubia seguían discutiendo provocando un gran escándalo.

-¡Cállense, nos arruinan el espectáculo! – Protestaron un par de sujetos que se encontraban justo en la fila de atrás y que, supuse, fueron quienes arrojaron el envase que me golpeó.

Intenté, una vez más, ignorar el escándalo y concentrarme en la joven del escenario. El ilusionista le colocó una capa roja sobre los hombros, le pidió que diera tres vueltas para después recostarla sobre una mesa metálica; del cuerpo de la joven se desprendió un destello blanco y de este se pudo observar como el "alma" de la chica abandonaba su cuerpo que reposaba sobre la superficie metálica. Otro destello de luz y el "alma" pareció evaporarse. El cuerpo se incorporó lentamente realizando movimientos truncados, el ilusionista le ofreció la mano y la condujo hasta un espejo que parecía haber aparecido "mágicamente" a escasos pasos de la mesa metálica. En cuanto el cuerpo se paró frente al espejo todos los presentes dejaron escapar un grito de asombro al percatarse de la ausencia del reflejo de la chica en el espejo.

-_Nuestro cuerpo sólo es el vehículo del alma, y puedo asegurarles que todos en algún momento hemos caminado como este cuerpo: "Sin conciencia y sin esencia, como simples zombis" _

_Que trágico final tuvo esta pobre alma, su cuerpo sigue vivo, pero ah permanecido en un profundo trance desde hace mucho tiempo - _Pasó su mano frente al rostro de la chica y le cerró los párpados. La joven permaneció de pie frente al espejo donde no aparecía su reflejo.

Un grupo de personas gritaron con horror desde la entrada a la sala de teatro, por lo que me giré logrando observar el "alma" que caminaba lentamente de vuelta al escenario. En cuanto pasó junto a la fila donde se encontraba mi asiento se detuvo en seco, giró y caminó en mi dirección.

Una mujer intentó proferir un grito el cual pareció estancarse en su garganta, mientras tanto un niño intentó tomar la mano del "alma", pero lo atravesó. Asiendo caso omiso del resto de los espectadores, el "alma" siguió caminando en mi dirección, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, permitiéndome entonces observar su rostro.

-No puede ser – Las palabras salieron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Era la misma chica de mis alucinaciones, las cuales había logrado bloquear hacía poco más de un año.

Sentí una corriente de aire frío recorrer mi espalda, ella acercó su mano poco a poco hasta alcanzar mi rostro, sentí un frío tacto mientras su mano recorría mis facciones. Noté que su mirada permanecía ausente pero una lágrima se deslizo partiendo desde su ojo derecho. En ese instante sentí un extraño impulso e intenté rodear a la chica con mis brazos, pero sentí como atravesaron algo frío en cuanto realicé esta acción. Acto seguido fui consciente de que todo el teatro había desaparecido, así como las personas.

Confundido miré a mi alrededor intentando averiguar en qué lugar me encontraba exactamente, las sirenas de las patrullas y las ambulancias, gritos de terror, un motón de personas abriéndose paso a empujones, este había sido el inicio de todo: "La Plaza principal de Jump City"…


	4. Starfire

**RELATO 2: STARFIRE**

**PREFACIO**

_-¡Starfire! ¡Starfire! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! _

Siento una leve pulsación en mi cabeza, poco a poco un adormecimiento se expande lentamente por mis piernas tratando de recordarme algo… ¿gritar? ¿Correr?

Sea lo que sea eh olvidado completamente como hacerlo. A mi alrededor solo logro percibir sombras que se mueven velozmente sin que pueda enfocarlas, los sonidos los escucho como simples murmullos incomprensibles, de lo único de lo que soy consciente es de el tacto helado del ser que se encuentra a mi lado, ¿Por qué?...

Segundos antes algo había llamado mi intención, no recordaba que había sido, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar quién era, ni de llevar a cabo un pequeño análisis sobre el por qué me encontraba en ese lugar, pero algo en mi interior me dolía, era como si acabara de perder lo más valioso…

_-¡Starfire! ¡Reacciona!_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez sin que yo pudiese encontrarles sentido alguno, en esos momentos solo eran simples ruidos que mi mente ignoraba en un intento por protegerse.

-_Acéptalo, Robin, está muerta – _Declaró una voz penetrante que se escuchaba no muy lejos de mí… ¿muerta?...

-Tal vez deberías dejar los monólogos para cuando estés sola, ¿no lo crees así? – Abro los ojos intentando recordar donde… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde están las sombras?... sacudo la cabeza totalmente asombrada por lo que estoy viento:

"Un comedor" articulo una vez que mi cerebro logra relacionar lo que observo con una de las palabras de un vocabulario que me es desconocido, pero que al parecer le es familiar a mi memoria los candelabros de cristal cortado cuelgan elegantemente en el techo, las personas charlan felices sin percatarse de un pequeño gato anaranjado que corretea a un ratón y salen por la puerta principal, y yo… desorientada, me sorprendo al sentir un tacto cálido sobre mi mano derecha; giro la cabeza encontrándome con un par de ojos azules que me observan curiosos.

-Escucha – Me pide suplicante el chico que ha posado su mano sobre la mía – Sé que debe ser muy extraño el hecho de que… - Percibo la pesadez con que arrastra cada palabra, es como si cada frase llevara consigo un enorme pesar que le quema la garganta en cuanto van ascendiendo - … lo que quiero decir es que – Otra pausa, da un profundo suspiro, tal vez intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas - siento haberte seguido a noche, no sé cómo explicarlo, es decir, te parecerá una locura, pero yo… es decir, tú… - Esperé a que continuara, pero él volvió a dar otro suspiro dejando recaer todos su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla y levantado las manos hasta posarlas en su rostro comenzó a murmurar palabras como: "¿Qué estupideces estoy diciendo? ¿Cuánto más voy a dejar que esto continúe? Tal vez Bárbara tenga razón y yo…"

-¿A noche? – Bajó las manos revelando unos confundidos ojos azules que me miraban atentamente buscando una explicación.

-Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? – Ahora era yo quien lo miraba a él confundida. ¿Qué había pasado esa noche?

Sinceramente no recuerdo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días, tal vez semanas… el tiempo o los sucesos habían sido cosas a las que había dejado de prestarles atención hace mucho. Tal vez en un inicio traté de encontrar respuestas y posiblemente en algún momento la vida o las personas tuvieron algún significado para mí, pero ahora…

Me siento como un androide que solo se mueve, reacciona y responde porque así fue programado.

-Yo… no recuerdo nada – Le confesé apenada encogiéndome de hombros deseando por primera vez en mucho tiempo poder recordar los sucesos recientes…


	5. Alucinación

**ILUSIÓN: **

_**El espacio y el tiempo son subjetivos, **_

_**Son influidos por la realidad, la cual existe dentro de cada individuo,**_

_**¿Qué sucede si uno no está seguro de su realdad? **_

_**¿Significa eso que se ha perdido en el espacio y tiempo?...**_

-¡Joven, deténgase! – Ordena un policía a un joven que vestía un largo abrigo negro y cuyo rostro mantenía oculto tras una bufanda del mismo color - ¿Quién se ah creído? ¿A caso no sabe que esta área está restringida a los civiles hasta el día 16? – El joven no responde, se encontraba estático por lo que el policía se acerca a él de forma autoritaria intentando llamar su atención – Le recomiendo que si no quiere problemas se marche ahora mismo o me veré obligado a…

-Ya veo que se le ha ordenado mantener en secreto lo ocurrido en esta plaza – Afirma con voz ronca el joven sin realizar ningún movimiento – Tal vez sea mejor así – Murmura dando media vuelta y desapareciendo en medio de la tormenta de nieve dejando un confundido y asustado policía

_-"William, ¿estás ahí? ¡Responde!"… - _El policía presiona el botón de su comunicador para responder al llamado, pero sus ojos los mantiene fijos en el sitio donde desapareció el joven apenas hacía unos segundos

-Todo en orden

_-¿William? La agencia ha tratado de contactarte desde hace más de 10 minutos, ¿Por qué no te reportaste? _

-Un sujeto muy extraño, vestía una…

_-¿Un sujeto? Pero los censores no han registrado que ninguna persona haya penetrado el perímetro, ¿estás seguro?_

_-_Yo… olvídalo, todo en orden.

-_William, no olvides que tienes que reportarte cada 20 minutos, a la agencia no les gustará que… _

(La comunicación se perdió)

-¿Jet? Te aseguro que esto no volverá a ocurrir, pero…

_-La policía siempre nos es tan útil, la prensa y las radiodifusoras nunca comunicarán la verdad, ¿cierto?-_Alguien había interceptado la señal.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – Murmuró nervioso, William, intentando localizar con la mirada al joven que parecía haberse evaporado; asustado, intentó restablecer la señal con la agencia, pero la única respuesta que recibía era un sonido molesto acompañado por una grabación que decía: "sin cobertura, le recomendamos…"

"_Este trabajo parecía tan sencillo"_ pensó intentando recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo al percatarse de cómo sus piernas templaban descontroladamente. Su mente se encontraba presa del pánico y los labios ahora también le titubeaban. Avanzó con paso torpe hacia un faro cercano que producía una luz tenue, se plantó debajo de la protección luminosa e intentó recobrar la comunicación – _Notará que eso es completamente inútil, eh jaqueado su sistema inutilizándolo, ahora le sugiero que haga lo que le ordene _– William, deseaba correr, salir inmediatamente no solo de ese sitio, si no que nunca lo hubieran reclutado para formar parte en esa mentira. Había recibido una única y simple tarea: "mantener a cualquier persona lejos del área que le habían encomendado"; había cumplido con su deber satisfactoriamente durante casi dos semanas; faltaba tan poco tiempo para que la plaza de Jump City fuera reabierta al público, entonces: "¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto justo ahora?" – _Lo primero: Avance d0s pasos a su derecha, actúe como si llevara a cabo su guardia cotidiana, no queremos levantar sospechas _– El policía obedeció intentando regular su respiración, de pronto descubrió que su mente ya había comenzado a recapitular los últimos meses en búsqueda de información relevante en caso de que se le pidieran revelarla, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de algo que había ignorado desde un principio: "él no sabía absolutamente nada"

Le habían ordenado vigilar cada noche, pero ignoraba la razón, debía reportarse cada 20 minutos a través de un comunicador que se le había otorgado apenas recibió indicaciones, pero no sabía la identidad de sus superiores, de hecho, hasta este momento, no había meditado en el hecho de que es totalmente extraño que un solo guarda vigile un área determinada, y más extraño aún era el hecho de que esta plaza se encontrara en tan malas condiciones (como si hubiera sido escenario de alguna batalla en la que se hubieran usado armas con poder devastador, aunque las grietas en el suelo y en los locales de los alrededores daría indicación del azote de algún terremoto), pero no había registros de nada, según se les había informado a los civiles unas fallas en el sistema del subterráneo habían sido las causantes de todo, por lo que la superficie era sumamente peligrosa e inestable, pero ¿qué explicación se le daba a todo lo demás?... – _Y, bien…_

&&&

_-¿Seguro? Sus habilidades podrían sernos de utilidad, simplemente su estructura molecular es exquisita. Piense en los adelantos científicos que el estudio de su cuerpo podría significar, vacunas, mutaciones, ¡armas!... ¡Tiene aquí una mina de oro! Y, posiblemente, el arma más destructiva y peligrosa que el humano haya conocido jamás. _

¿Arma? Si tan solo pudiera encontrarle sentido a todo esto: Enormes contenedores de vidrio repletos de una sustancia verdosa y burbujeante, mesas de una extraña apariencia metálica sobre las cuales se hallan probetas, matraces, jeringas, microscopios y otros instrumentos de laboratorio. ¿Qué hago en este lugar?...

Momentos antes un enorme sujeto me llevaba cargando en brazos entre oscuros túneles, mi vista se mantenía nublada, pero aún así pude percatarme de la enorme escolta de hombres que vestían con uniformes oscuros, cada uno de ellos portaba un arma la cual disfrutaban cargar casi constantemente con intención de intimidar a cualquiera que pudiese seguirnos y que se mantenían alerta en caso de que intentara escapar.

Un olor pútrido se percibía con mayor facilidad conforme avanzábamos, la humedad era también otro factor que podía percibir, el sonido constante de pisadas al pasar por charcos de agua, los chirridos de los roedores que corrían despavoridos…

El enorme sujeto se detuvo frente a un muro de rocas grisáceas y mohosas, esperó a que otro de los que nos escoltaban se adelantara, yo lo observé mi visión ya se había aclarado minutos antes , introdujo su mano dentro de un hueco entre algunas rocas de la pared y rápidamente un nuevo pasadizo se abrió ante nosotros; la iluminación era escasa, pero se veía una luz al final del pasadizo, nos adentramos lentamente hasta llegar a una enorme cabina en la que no había más que miles de recipientes con…

_-Eso es exactamente lo que discutimos, representa un peligro para la humanidad_

_-¿Y su compañero? Con todo respeto, Coronel, pero escuché que usted mandó un reporte afirmando que se había neutralizado a los cinco, pero el muchacho…_

_-Es el único sin superpoderes, ya fue liberado._

_-¿Liberado?_

_-No hay peor agonía que el tener en tus manos la sangre de un ser amado_

_-¿Lo dejó escapar? Pero qué pasará si…_

_-Tranquilo, tal vez no lo sepas, pero no existe mejor barrera mental que la que crea la mente para protegerse, mírala a ella, olvidó completamente quien era mucho antes de que pudiéramos apresarla._

_-Safira es sin duda a lo que más deberíamos temerle_

_-Posiblemente, pero, por ahora, servirá a nuestros planes…_

¿Safira? ¿Peligros, planes? Sé que están consientes que puedo escucharlos con toda claridad, así que eso significa que no me consideran un peligro, por lo menos no ahora…

_-¿Qué planes tiene para la chica? _– Pregunta bajando radicalmente el tono de voz

_-Tiene una hemorragia en el costado izquierdo, la agencia decidirá… pero, en lo personal, considero que lo mejor es: "exterminarla" – _Declara susurrándome al oído, acto seguido agarra un bisturí que se encontraba sobre una mesita metálica a mi lado, hace un movimiento rápido e intenta clavarlo en mi costado herido, pero es detenido hábilmente por el otro hombre obligándolo a soltar el artefacto el cual cae al suelo produciendo un sonido sordo…

_-¿Te has vuelto loco? _

_-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda gozar del placer que representará para mí acabar con la vida de una… _-Vuelve a acercarse y me susurra al oído con voz abrasadora – _"Estúpida Trok" _– Hecha un bufido de disgusto y sale a pisotones estrellando la puerta al cerrarla.

Aunque mis ojos los mantengo abiertos, el resto de mi cuerpo no parece responder a mis órdenes y, sin que las hubiera invocado, las imágenes a las que tanto rehuía asaltan mi mente: Una explosión, el dolor punzante, gritos, pero lentamente se eleva una espesa cortina de humo gris impidiéndome ver más…

Sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que las heridas comenzaran a arderme, pero comparado con el dolor que siento en mi pecho a causa de aquellos recuerdos, que por el momento prefiero bloquear, sería soportable.

Pasan los minutos y la anestesia en mi sistema comienza a perder efecto, soy consciente de las constantes y dolorosas pulsaciones de mis muñecas y tobillos por lo que intento moverlos, pero descubro que me hayo "esposada" a una extraña tabla metálica. Tal vez, si las muevo lo suficiente…

- _Yo no haría eso si fuera tú – _Me murmura "dulcemente" una voz, masculina, al oído –_Sobreviviste –_ Bufó por lo bajo - _ al menos, por ahora…_

Hace una rápida evaluación de la expresión de mi rostro ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado al pendiente de mí? y se dispone a sentarse pero se aleja para tomar un pequeño objeto brillante el cual evalúa con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de una piedra preciosa…

_Me ha decepcionado – _Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de frustración - _ Francamente, esperaba que él fuera más fuerte que eso - _ Me sujetó la barbilla con fuerza obligándome a mirarlo y desató en mí una mirada furiosa –_ Podría matarte sin sentir ningún remordimiento ahora mismo, pero tus habilidades me serán útiles en un futuro, sin mencionar que…_

_Bueno… realmente no importa, no lo recordarás… _

Me acaricia la mejilla disfrutando al percatarse de la frustración que me embarga al no poder tener fuerzas para mover, siquiera, la cabeza para apartarla de su tacto.

-_Ro… Robin_ – Articulo con dificultad y sin conocer el significado de esa palabra

-_Está muerto – _Sin que entienda el porqué, mi cuerpo se estremece ante aquellas palabras y un agudo dolor se abre paso entre las arterias de mi pecho…

_RING… RING…_

Abro los ojos intentando deducir si me hallo en la realidad o dentro de una ilusión – Algo que en estos momentos parece carecer de importancia para mí – Muevo los dedos de las manos, luego las muñecas y los tobillos – Sin esposas metálicas – Estiro los brazos y las piernas buscando una posición más cómoda y evaluando si sentía algún tipo de pulsación en alguna parte del cuerpo indicándome algún daño, pero no sentí nada, entonces – una vez que mis ojos se han adaptado a la escasa luz – paso la mirada examinando con minuciosidad cada detalle de esta pequeña habitación – No me parece conocida, de hecho, ignoro totalmente como fue que llegué aquí – las paredes se veían de una tonalidad grisácea – debido a la oscuridad – sin detalles ni adornos – Deseaba que hubiera un retrato que me permitiera darme una idea de la persona o las personas que viven aquí, pero la habitación carece de inmobiliario (sin cajoneras, sin tocadores…) – Desorientada, me incorporo de un salto tropezando con un pequeño baúl de madera que se encuentra a un lado de la cama donde yo me hallé recostada apenas hace unos momentos…

_RING… RING…_

Vuelve a sonar el timbre del teléfono; me concentro en ese sonido para despejar mi mente de los demás recuerdos, incluyendo el dolor que siento en el pecho…

-_¿Diga? – _Contesta la voz de un joven desde el corredor.

Con torpeza, logro subir de nuevo a la cama y me cubro con las sábanas, enfoco la puerta esperando que – en cuanto termine la llamada – el joven entre a la habitación a revisar que aún me encuentre aquí, o…

-_No es buen momento, lo siento _– Murmura - _Bárbara_, _entiende que… Bien, haz lo que quieras _ - Ordena con voz cansada antes de terminar con la llamada. Lo último que puedo escuchar es un leve golpe – posiblemente el sonido de cuando colocó el teléfono sobre alguna superficie…

-¿Qué significado tiene?...

-_Es, simplemente, lo que necesitamos saber_… se ocultaron bien, de hecho, me sorprende que hayan llegado tan lejos, pero se acabó

-¡Basta, Goushe!, tienes una tarea, ¿no es verdad?

- Él sigue inconsciente, pero pronto…

-Obtendremos el resto del código. Era un escenario perfecto, no entiendo cómo pudo descubrirlo

-Aprenderás a nunca subestimar a ese chico, Mod

-Ja, ¿lo dice la voz de la experiencia?

-Robin, es, sin duda, un chiquillo muy listo, pero no podrá sobrevivir a otro encuentro…

-¿Qué? - ¿Cómo es posible? Es como si despertara de un sueño dentro de otro sueño, ¿Cuál es la realidad?

En estos momentos me hallo dentro de una especie de cápsula de cristal, oigo murmullos, sonidos distorsionados, y algo más:

Siento de nuevo el dolor en mi pecho, poco a poco incrementa sin que yo pueda impedirlo o, simplemente, entenderlo…

&&&

Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaban armoniosamente contra el pavimento, mi piel, mi cabello, pero algo no estaba bien:

"Caminaba con paso lento entre callejones oscuros guiada solamente por una cálida mano que sostenía y guiaba a la mía; no lograba concebir recuerdo alguno, simplemente algo en mi interior sabía que era mejor así…"

-No te detengas, sigue caminando y por ningún motivo enfoques la vista en alguna persona – Me murmura con voz agitada el joven cuya mano apresaba la mía – Sé que encontraremos la forma de rescatar a los otros, confía en mí, no dejaré que "esto" suceda…

-¿"Esto"?

-Starfire – No supe como sucedió, tan pronto había formulado la pregunta refiriéndome a la palabra que me pareció encerraba más significado, me encontré pegada a una pared con su aliento rosando mi piel y su mano derecha tapando mi boca mientras la otra empujaba mi hombro impidiéndome liberarme – tendrás que confiar en mí

-Tu voz se parece a la de…, no, es imposible. – Bajé la mirada al momento en que imágenes de una batalla asaltaban mi mente, instintivamente y sin comprender realmente, intenté bloquear una en específico: "La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de un chico pelinegro cayendo al suelo mientras un sujeto entre las sombras reía con burla". No pude soportarlo… no pude salvarlo – Solamente – Comencé intentando buscar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos - permíteme volver y encontrar al resto de mis amigos, por favor – Bajé la mirada de nuevo en un intento por retener las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de mis ojos ¿Por qué, yo, reaccionaba de esa manera? Simplemente mi mente estaba en blanco y sin embargo algo me impulsaba a hablar y comportarme así, a llorar por personas que en ese momento no recordaba Posó su mano bajo mi barbilla, la acarició con delicadeza y lentamente me obligó a levantar el rostro hasta poder observarlo

-¿Qué dices? – No lograba entenderlo ¿Podría hacerlo? Aún cuando en ese momento hubiese tenido conocimiento de todas mis memorias, dudo mucho que hubiera bastado para comprender el verdadero significado de sus palabras mentalmente, intenté formas lazos invisibles entre los escasos recuerdos, pero faltaba la clave, y estaba segura que se ocultaba tras "eso" que él no quería revelarme.

-Han muerto – Murmuré dejando escapar las lágrimas, no podía controlarlas más, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin sentir los puñales que atravesaban y destrozaban mi interior?

-¡Mírame! ¡Starfire! ¡Mírame! – Me sujetó ambos hombros e intentó traerme en sí con un leve zangoloteo - ¡Lo que viste fue una ilusión! ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que viste ocurrió!...

¡Tan solo, mírame! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿No me reconoces?!

&&&

-Han muerto, han muerto, han muerto… - Murmuraba entre sollozos intentando apaciguar el dolor en mi pecho, aunque era inútil tratar de escapar, ¿salir o entrar?

Daba igual, el término de una pesadilla significa el inicio de otra, y en todas, la única relación son el dolor y horror que me causan…

-Despierta – Me murmura una voz al oído, puedo jurar que es la misma que la del chico de mi última alucinación, el mismo que me pedía lo mirase y confiara en él, entonces, ¿seguía presa de mi pesadilla? – Estas a salvo, nadie ha muerto, abre los ojos – Siento un cálido tacto recorrer las facciones de mi rostro e inconscientemente, logro tomar su mano entre las mías sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo recorrer mis dedos y palmas…

-No - Abro lo ojos parpadeando un par de veces intentando acoplarme a la luz de los rayos que atraviesan la ventana

-Estabas gritando y… vine a ver lo que sucedía – Respondió gentilmente sin intentar soltar su mano de la mía

-No – Negué de nuevo y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza – No comprendo por qué estabas presente en todas mis pesadillas – Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos temiendo que, en cualquier momento, fuera a retirar su mano, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso apretó más sus dedos con los míos y posó sobre mí un par de ojos curiosos

-¿Soy un monstruo de pesadilla?

-No – Aclaré al instante y enrojeciendo igual que esa extraña fruta rojiza con la que se preparan pays

-¿Todo está bien?

-No, todo no está bien, es decir… no logro comprender cómo fue que llegué aquí o cómo es que tú estás aquí, o porque todo desaparece y reaparece. Hay tantas imágenes que realmente no sé si son reales o no

-Creo que… puedo entenderte

-No podrías, nadie podría… - Me miró dulcemente tomando un mechó de mi cabello que cruzaba mi rostro y lo colocó con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja ¿Por qué era tan amable con migo? Enfoqué nuestras manos las cuales aún se mantenían entrelazadas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía esta clase que contacto con alguien, hacía tanto que no me sentía segura en compañía de otra persona que realmente había olvidado cómo se sentía.

Levanté la mirada tímidamente un comportamiento que desapareció casi al instante su mirada me hipnotizaba, nunca antes había visto unos ojos más hermosos, sin embargo detecté la enorme tristeza que encerraban

-Te sorprenderías – Murmuró formando una media sonrisa en sus labios – La primera vez que te vi en el teatro, es decir, hace algunos días… - Un silencio que parecía infinito se prolongó sin que él mostrara intenciones de continuar. Intenté hablar para animarlo, pero el sonido parecía haber desaparecido, apretó con suavidad mi mano y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar – Solía tener una pesadilla:

"Era de noche, yo me encontraba deambulando dentro de un espeso bosque.

Era algo aterrador, caminaba sin rumbo hasta visualizar un lago y en cuanto llegaba a éste descubría el cuerpo desangrado de una chica, era… - Suspiró con pesar intentando controlar alguna emoción.

-No tienes que contarme si no lo deseas – Me miró con agradecimiento, pero pronto negó con la cabeza y se limitó a sonreírme gentilmente antes de continuar con su narración…

-Intenté comprender aquel sueño y la única conclusión a la que llegué era que, de algún modo, yo era responsable de la muerte de esa chica, por tanto huí de la justicia, pues yo era un asesino o algo mucho pero si eso es posible. Pero la verdad es que no recuerdo nada. Digamos que huía sin conocer la causa – Rió sin alegría y me miró con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Sintiendo un extraño impulso, liberé una de mis manos y la elevé hasta posarla en su mejilla

-¿Por qué me confías esto? No me conoces ni yo a ti, no logro entender…

-Esa chica… - Dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos – Pensé que estaba loco, y posiblemente lo esté, nada parece tener sentido, ni siquiera ahora…

-No entiendo

-Eras tú…


	6. ¿El Final?

**CONTINUACIÓN…**

**La siguiente parte de esta historia se llamará: "Revelaciones"**

**Y al igual q en este caso será publicado como un fic a parte…**

**POR MIENTRAS ESTE FIC HA LLEGADO A SU FIN (SOLO ESTA PARTE)**


End file.
